The need for effective chemical and biological decontamination systems was recognized by the military for many years before the anthrax attacks on the US congress. This need was based on knowledge of the capabilities of former cold war adversaries, third world antagonists and terrorist groups. One solution has been to use physical filters. These may work for individual units but cannot clean large volumes of air quickly and efficiently. Another solution has been to use catalysts such as TiO2 and activate the catalyst with ultraviolet lamps. As the contaminated air passes over near the catalyst, hydroxyl radicals are created. The hydroxyl radicals cause the destruction of chemical and microbiological contaminants in the air. Unfortunately these systems require a certain level of humidity and therefor are not effective in dry environments such as airplanes.
Thus there exists a need for a chemical and biological decontamination system that can purify large quantities of air and does not require a certain level of humidity in the air.